


Her Scent

by Dewdropwifu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blurb, F/M, Getting Back Together, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: After a fight, Y/n and Thor split, Thor is having a hard time coping with it. The Avengers send Y/n in to fix it.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Her Scent

The water hit his back as he ran his hands through his hair. Thor quickly scrubbed at his arms making them red. The shampoo dripped into his eyes and made them burn, but he didn’t care, he just needed to get her scent off of him. He had been sleeping on the floor because the bed and couch both reminded him of her. By this point, he couldn’t tell if he was crying or it was the shower water. He didn’t know how long he had been in the shower, but the hot water had run out. How that was possible at the Avengers compound, no one knew. He let out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in.

The rest of the Avengers sat in the common room. Loki even joined them.

“We need to do something about him,” Tony leaned back on the couch, “I don’t think anyone likes seeing him like this.”

“I hate to say it,” Loki sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “I am worried about him.”

“Just call her,” Steve crossed his arms, “She is our only way to get him better.”

“She is done with him,” Loki started, “She can’t deal with him.”

“What did he even say to her?” Clint questioned.

“They had gotten into a fight,” Loki rubbed his face, “and he,” Loki pondered for a second. “He brought up Jane and such. Y/N was obviously not happy about it, and told him something along the lines of ‘Well if Jane is so great why don’t you just go back to her’. My idiot brother decided to reply with ‘At least I loved her’. She then just left. No words said.”

Steve had pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons, a little too hard for the liking of the rest of the group. His ringtone sounded loud, “She’s on her way.”

Loki angrily sighed, “This won’t go very well.”

Y/N walked into the compound, obviously tired and stressed, “Where is he?”

“His bedroom,” Steve nodded at her,

She quickly took the elevator up to his floor. She didn’t bother knocking and just walked straight into his room. He had gotten out of the shower and had pants on. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands, he didn’t even bother to look up.

“Steve go away,” he sobbed.

“Alright big guy time to get up,” She grabbed his arm and made him stand up.

He looked at her with teary eyes. His face filled with surprise. “Lady Y/N, I never meant to sa-”

“I know,” She sighed as she pulled the comforter back and guided him to the bed. “Sleep, you need it.”

She started to walk away but was stopped by Thor’s hand wrapping around her forearm.

“Lady Y/N, I know I may not be worthy to love you, but please know that I do. Please don’t leave me.”

She sighed and climbed into the bed beside him. He put his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled into her as her scent filled his nose. He started to snore as she softly ran her fingers through the short golden locks. She cracked a small smile and started to fall asleep.


End file.
